Mobster Kingpin
|-|Mobster Kingpin= |-|Black Hole Mobster Kingpin= |-|Demonhead Mobster Kingpin= Character Synopsis The Mobster Kingpin is the main antagonist of Problem Sleuth. He is the ruler of the city, and his influence is seen in most aspects of Problem Sleuth. He is the one responsible for locking up the protagonists from the real world which is behind the Megaton Door, presumably, as he starts out with the key to it in the office. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 7-B | 2-B | 2-B Verse: Problem Sleuth Name: Mobster Kingpin Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Criminal overlord, black hole, demon god Special Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Reality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Regeneration (Varying levels depending on form), Immortality (Types 3, 4, and 8), Gravity Manipulation, Summoning (Clowns), Flight, Absorption, Regenerates his health nearly instantly as Demonhead Mobster Kingpin, Able to create an endless number of additional health bars), Space-Time Manipulation (Was distorting Space-Time from mere presence alone) Destructive Ability: Small City Level (Wields the Megaton Key, an object that weighs a megaton, which he can turn into a pair of brass knuckles to use in combat) | Multiverse Level (Became a black hole with Googol 10100 times the mass of the entire universe. Distorted all of space and time, condensing all possible futures and after pulling his drawstrings as tight as he could, BHMK's mass increased by a ridiculous amount, reaching a mass of Googolplex or 1010100) | Multiverse Level (Far superior to all of his previous forms.) Speed: FTL reactions | Immeasurable (His gravitational pull was strong enough to distort time and space while compressing all possible futures) | likely Immeasurable (Effortlessly resisted Black Hole Mobster Kingpin's pull) Lifting Ability: Unknown, at least Superhuman. Likely much higher (Capable of lifting the Megaton Key). | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Small City Class | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: At least Small City Level, likely higher (Totally impervious to physical harm if his blood sugar and emotion meters are not high enough) | Multiverse Level | | Multiverse Level Stamina: Incredibly high, though it lowers with his blood sugar. | Infinite Range: At least Planetary | Multiversal | Multiversal Intelligence: Fairly high. Masterminded his ascension and lead a very successful criminal empire. Weaknesses: Emotional moments and sugar, which lowers his stamina and durability considerably. | Emotional moments. | The burning fires of Charisma. Otherwise, none notable. Versions: Base | Black Hole Mobster Kingpin | Demonhead Mobster Kingpin ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Insulin, and the Megaton Key / Brass Knuckles. | Corset | Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mobster Kingpin *'Extortion:' A power that reverses absorption and inhalation, allowing Mobster Kingpin to inhale his opponent, even if they're stronger than he is, as shown when he absorbed Fiesta Ace Dick. *'Running Numbers:' Randomly swaps his stats around. *'Type 2 Diabeat-Down:' Forged with the power of Wilford Brimley, Mobster Kingpin unleashes a devastating physical combo. Demonhead Mobster Kingpin *'Abstracted Thought (Level 49):' Allows Mobster Kingpin's real-world self to act while Demonhead Mobster Kingpin acts in the 'Imaginary' World. *'Fill 'Em With Daylight!:' Demonhead Mobster Kingpin's Comb Rave. After charging up, he unleashes an attack powerful enough to split the universe in half. *'Ladder to Hell:' Demonhead Mobster Kingpin grows an absurd amount of further health bars nearly immediately. He can only use this in his Final Phase. *'Vexatious Glower:' Demonhead Mobster Kingpin fires high-intensity laser beams from his eyes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Ms Paint Adventures Category:Web Comic Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Criminals Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorbers Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2